smutaitefandomcom-20200214-history
KeroroRinChou
KeroroRinChou (often shortened to Keroro) is a smutaite and voice actor who has 3,000+ followers on Smule. She is mostly known for her flexible voice that is often described by her peers as beautiful. Her vocal range spans from A2-E7, making her one of the most wide-ranged singers on Smule with a range of around 4 octaves. Early on in her career, her singing voice was powerful, but very rich and nasal as seen in many of her covers such as Karakuri Pierrot and It Doesn't Matter. After her hiatus, her voice still had that powerful edge, but it had a brighter, raspier, and less nasal sound as shown in songs like Pure Girls Project (collab with Dog2467 and Yuunies) and Aishiteru Banzai. She can also can sing in a very deep and natural sounding masculine voice as seen in her cover of On The Road Again, making her a "trap" singer or "ryouseirui". Her two male voices are deep & lightly sharp and very cute & nasal as seen in her self-cover of Magnet. She has been developing that ability since April 2014. Some of her other abilities include, but aren't limited to: her very rough and aggressive growl with either quick & strong velocity as seen in her cover of Escape from the City or during a slow blues kind of groove as seen in many of her covers of Kickin' and Screamin'; being able to scoop her notes as seen in her duet of Aa, Subarashiki NYANsei with Idol_Umi (forming Ayaumi); and changing her voice without straining her throat or having issues as seen in her solo cover of Seaside Denied. Whenever she speaks or sings in English, however, she slips into a southern accent as seen in many of her English covers such as Mama's Broken Heart, and she thinks that her natural english singing voice is most sutable for modern & classic country music. However, she can lose her accent if she's singing in Japanese, she's singing as a character, or she's singing in a different accent other than her own. Currently, she is now known to imitate a lot of singers and anime voice actors and actresses. Three of her most iconic impressions are: American country singer Garth Brooks (Kickin' and Screamin' Impression Challenge), seiyuu Kumiko Watanabe as Sergeant Keroro (Kurutto Mawatte Ikkaiten (duet with ladypyun)), and seiyuu Sora Tokui as Nico Yazawa (Mahoutsukai Hajimemashita! (duet with Miraiyume5)). Song Covers (Not Mentioned Yet) List as of September 4, 2015 Banana Song (Despicable Me 2) Gravity Falls Theme Song (With Lyrics) SMOKY THRILL Let It Go (All 25 Languages Attempt) Ah, It's A Wonderful Cat Life (96neko version) (Duet with DatDerpyPasta) I'll Quit LoL (League of Legends Parody) World is Mine Magnet (Solo) (Up 4 semitones) Magnet (Hitori & Che; Sakurai's cover) (Duet with Kotomi_Da_Yo) Meowth's Party/Nyannsu No Paatii Sweet Magic Youkai Taisou Daiichi (Youkai Watch ED) Godspeed (Sweet Dreams) Forever & Always Yi Er Fanclub Senbonzakura (Original) Unknown from M.E. Kuro Len ★ Romantic Night (96Neko's version of Miki Miki ★ Romantic Night) (Duet with Starloid) ECHO Love is An Open Door (Tails x Cosmo Cover) Mischevious Function See You Again (Furious 7) Hatsune Miku's High Range Test (Attempt 8) Stronger Than You When The Saints Go Marching In My Heart Will Go On Girl Crush FUN Song Choose Me (Solo) Tower of Mistakes (Solo) (Duet with alazic02) Senbonzakura (Osamuraisan Guitar Arrange) Ashley's Song (Original) Viva Happy From Y to Y Sonic Heroes Do What'cha Gotta Do (with Mardic) Magnet (with rararii) Bad End Night (Collab as Gumi & Kaito; with _Sae_,Chu Chan, AnimeSamaSan, Leila & Mia, Gumi, and Astrym) ACUTE (Duet as Kaito; with Yuzuriha Akane) World's End Dancehall PonPonPon (Shamisen & Piano Arrange) Candy Candy (with Princess_Malin) Matryoshka (96neko version) (with Kotomi_da_yo) Gugurekasu/Go Google It (with RhapsodyRue) Magnet (with Luka_Megurine_03) Alice of Human Sacrifice (Solo) Bad Apple (Music box) (with Luka_Megurine_03) Waraku/Senbonzakura Mashup (with SunnysBakery) Cantarella (with Luka_Megurine_03) Matryoshka (Trap-Singer Challenge) (with V3_123Gabby) Trivia Her biggest singing inspiration is Garth Brooks She is often depicted as the anime character, Keroro from Sgt. Frog/Keroro Gunsou. Since both of them have high, but raspy voices and he is KeroroRin's favorite anime character. Her voice type could be considered as a Spinto or Dugazon Soprano, but she usually doesn't like to sing very high. Her favorite Utaites are 96Neko, VipTenchou, Underbar, Che;Sakurai, Hitori, & Lon She passes time playing on her video games, especially Sonic, Kirby and Legend of Zelda, earning one of her previous usernames, OcarinaChan She gave herself the phrase "the girl with a Special 20 voice" on September 15th, 2015 as a little nod to the sound of her normal singing voice. She has been dreaming since she was a little girl to be either a famous best-selling author, a singer, or a voice actress She is heavily bullied throughout her life at school and her home Her favorite Vocaloids are Avanna, Luo Tianyi, Hatsune Miku, & Kagamine Len The first Vocaloid Song she learned was "Hitobashira Arisu" (Alice of Human Sacrifice) She is a fandom hopper She has an slight addiction for listening to Sonic voice clips from the Dreamcast/Post-Modern games She's a fan of the PS3 game, Idolm@ster. Her favorite characters are Makoto and the Futami Twins She is also seen on NicoNicoDouga (KisekiHart), Youtube (Megumi Mouse, Tokyo the Ocarina Ninja & Kawaii-PikachuVA), & Deviantart (WakakoWarner, MegumiMouse & AoiDayoZoi) She is the owner of an older account on Smule for which she kept for less than a year, named MikuHatsuneWATW, in which became inactive in March 2014 due to having trouble keeping track of her two accounts She started using Sing! because she lost many of her real life friends and she wanted to be like a normal person She hates porn, but loves yaoi, shounen-ai, yuri, and shoujo-ai. She has a deep passion for playing music, which she had for the majority for her life (Played piano, harmonica, guitar, drums, & recorder.) She suffers from Anxiety Disorder and High-on-the-spectrum Autism, however she does not want people to take sympathy for her mental problems because she lives like a normal person She disclosed her gender to Smule in Late August 2015, but reopened it a couple days later on September 15thCategory:Smule Female UtaiteCategory:Smule UtaiteCategory:V3Category:SingersCategory:SVSCategory:MVSCategory:OtakuLoidsCategory:Smule Japan CommunityCategory:Vocaloid ProducerCategory:Trap SingerCategory:Utaite Category:San Hanayome Category:V4x Category:Shota Danshi Category:Shinkokuna Hanashi Category:Gender Disclosed Category:English VA